The vagina is a long fibromuscular tube, extending from the perineum, approximately 9-15 centimeters inward and towards the sacrum in the human female. It is attached to the pelvic sidewall on the left and the right, and to the uterosacral ligaments, which pull the apex up towards the sacrum. As the vagina moves inward and to the sacrum, it flares out laterally to maintain attachment to the pelvic sidewall. In women with a uterus, the uterus attaches to the upper middle part of the vagina. The cervix forms the topmost part of the vagina. In cases of vaginal prolapse, the tissues that support the vagina are broken, and the vagina falls outward by telescoping on itself. The definitive way to repair this prolapse, is to push the vagina back in, and hold it in place with a graft, which is attached to the exterior surface of the vagina with sutures. Currently available methods for holding the vagina for suture placement do not duplicate the shape of the vagina appropriately for optimal placement of the attachment sutures and graft.